ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Makato Lianna
. 'Character First Name'Edit Lianna 'Character Last Name' Makato 'IMVU Username'Edit fernybabe1 'Nickname (optional)'Edit (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age'Edit 12 'Date of Birth'Edit 07/01/195 AN 'Gender'Edit female 'Ethnicity'Edit Sunagakure 'Height'Edit 4 ft 3 'Weight'Edit 80lbs 'Blood Type'Edit O 'Occupation'Edit Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit Tribal over her right eye 'Affiliation'Edit Sungakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit Lianna is a rather quiet but kind young girl, she could be considered very shy to those she does not know. Being an only child she prefers to be alone inside her own mind and concentrates on gaining knowledge rather than physical strength. She loves being around people she just hates being put on the spot, she prefers to listen rather than contribute. She will avoid conflict as much as possible but will not hesitate to strike down anyone who threatens her or anyone who she cares about. Lianna does not trust easily, but once trust has been gained,she will be as loyal and trustworthy as she can to those she believes are trustworthy. 'Behaviour'Edit Lianna is a naturally private person and generally is quiet and listens rather than speaks. She doesn't have many friends, not that she can't make them, she just prefers to be alone. The few friends she has, along with her family, she will protect them to the death if it was required. Lianna always tries to hold back from new people she meets for a long time till they gain her trust. Taking risks and suceeding impresses her wheras people starting fights bore her. She tends to hide in the shadows but will always help someone in need. Her kind nature is not the only side to her though, and sometimes her inner darkness shows through. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit 'Summoning'Edit ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Makoto Clan 'Ninja Class 'Edit Academy student 'Element One'Edit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) 'Element Two'Edit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice'Edit ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths'Edit Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses'Edit Strength 'Chakra colour'Edit Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List'Edit Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies'Edit Sunagakure 'Enemies'Edit Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information'Edit Lianna grew up in the Makato Clan compound within the village of the sand, Sunagakure. She grew up with her Father, Kitsowa, being her only parent and was always told her mother died during a battle against a traitor to the clan, although Lianna belives this is not the case as people will not even speak of it and she was always told her mother was a brilliant fighter. From an early age she has shown incredible skills with ninjutsu and has always had the abilty to hide in the shadows and remain unseen. This fitted her lifestyle perfectly as she always liked listening in to her farthers conversations with his friends as well as conversations between her peers. Lianna liked the idea of being able to know what people thought of her, even if it did not bother her. At the age of 6 her fatrher began training her in combat and she picked it up fairly quickly, though her skills are only quite average compared to others due to a lack of physical strength. When ever faced with conflict within her life she always used her flexibility and intelligence to her advantage to avoid and dodge her opponent rather than have a straight up fight and risk getting hurt or killed. She was accepted into the academy at the age of 10 and has spent the last two years struggling with the training they provided that were not suited to her strengths. Anything involving physical strength she would particularly struggle with as she was fairly weak compared with other students. Her main goals in life are: Finding out the true fate of her Mother, Increase her intellgence as much as she can and to find true love 'Roleplaying Library'Edit NinRP 2.0Edit Spars and Battles:Edit Casual Meetings or Events:Edit Story Progression:Edit Clan Specific:Edit Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Belle Oda Kirokue Inuzuka Category:Sunagakure Member